


Dear Apollo

by TheTyger



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Grantaire's Lonely Soul, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oreste à Jeun et Pylade Ivre | Orestes Fasting and Pylades Drunk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steal a kiss from me, Dear Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Apollo

Let me speak with you, Dear Apollo,  
Listen to my words and see them true.  
I've been here almost a year,  
Propping up the bar;  
Won't you turn your eyes on me,  
And let me tear your words apart,  
I'll let you tear my heart apart,  
If you'll permit me to. 

Let me sleep near you, Dear Apollo,  
Leave me to my rest until I die.   
Wine runs through my veins, you see,  
And stains your clear-set mind;  
No noble blood to spill from me,  
But let me sleep right where I lie,  
I'd die for you right where I lie,  
If you'll permit me to. 

Steal a kiss from me, Dear Apollo,  
Hold me still and silence my dark mind.   
My thoughts in wretched hurricanes   
Stain with poisoned wine;  
Soaked to the skin in acid rain,  
But hold my head and keep me near,  
I'll beg you to kiss away my fear,  
If you'll permit me to. 

Let me die with you, Dear Apollo,  
Screaming, "Vive la Révolution!"  
A whisper of a question now,  
I murmur in your ear;  
You took me by the hand, my love,  
And gave, at last, a grateful smile,  
And death could never scare me now,  
For you permit me to--

Dear Apollo, to die with you.


End file.
